Love again
by Carriette
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8 — Para Mariniti] El corazón, la consciencia, a veces jugaban bromas bastante pesadas.


Tía Carrie trae otro reto para vuestro deleite (o vuestro horror), un Leeki/JenRuki pedido por **Mariniti**, una vez más de Proyecto 1-8, basado en las canciones "Try" y "Just give me a reason", ambas de la sensual (?) Pink.

Bien directa; **ni Digimon ni las canciones que inspiraron este fic son de mi propiedad**.

* * *

**Love again**

_- único -_

* * *

_Estaba inquieto_. Demasiado para su gusto, demasiado para su naturaleza calmada de siempre. Profirió un sonoro suspiro y lo dejó allí, no podría seguir su trabajo de tesis con ella ocupando así sus pensamientos, ¿qué había hecho mal? Volvió a tamborilear los dedos contra la madera del escritorio, apagó el ordenador y se dispuso a salir de allí.

Si pensaba las cosas del comienzo hasta ese momento, todo parecía ir de maravillas, su carácter apacible se adaptaba muy bien a la fuerte personalidad de Ruki, y aún así… suponía entonces que entre ellos dos, llevados de sus ideas a fin de cuentas, nunca podría haber un entendimiento pleno. Si lo pensaba de nuevo, la idea de _terminar_, la idea de _fracasar_ con ella, resultaba un poco espeluznante, más aterradora que cualquier cosa. Y eso era _suficiente_ para robarle la serenidad a Jenrya.

Volvió a suspirar, mirando la pantalla de su móvil, una foto de ellos dos en año nuevo, le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica a la fotografía, metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a salir, tras calzarse los mocasines y tras vestir el abrigo, dos vueltas en su cuello a la bufanda y al pasillo.

El viaje en el ascensor se le hizo más largo de lo pensado, gracias al temor de que ella fuese a decirle que no o, en el peor de los casos, no quisiera pronunciarse al respecto. Elevó los ojos al cielo en el preciso instante en que salió del edificio, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta el barrio que conocía tan bien, el que hubo visitado tantas veces, desde su niñez hasta ahora, hasta doce años después.

No importaba cuánto lo rechazara ella ahora, obtendría una razón de su comportamiento, una razón que lo hiciera desistir de intentarlo una vez más o una razón para continuar desde cero o desde donde se quedaron, con errores a remediar y virtudes que exaltar.

Cualquier panorama sonaba más amable si tan solo Ruki lo escuchara… aunque fuese una vez más.

« — »

Incluso una persona como ella, de vez en cuando podría dejar de lado su orgullo por aquello que quería. Pero la cuestión estaba en ese _podría_, porque Ruki sabía del _como podría que no_ y se quedaba con eso. Ella también creyó, en un comienzo, que su relación con Jenrya era perfecta, miel sobre hojuelas, un cuento de ensueño. Él la quería, la cuidaba, se adaptaba a su carácter serio, sabía compensar los silencios con caricias quedas.

¿Acaso todo eso fue una mentira, todo el tiempo? Ruki intentó enfocarse en sus libros, en derecho romano o en la ley del Talión. Cerró los pesados libros con un gesto brusco. Una vez más, sería incapaz de estudiar con claridad.

Y tal como dictaba la vieja ley sumeria, tal como ella le había robado la tranquilidad a Jenrya, él le había quitado la calma de siempre, sólo que ella no sabía que con sus palabras había sumido al ojigris en semejante tormento mental. Y Jenrya probablemente no sabía de la inquietud que la estaba sacudiendo en aquellos momentos.

Más de lo que el orgullo de la vieja Ruki pudiera aguantar, lo suficiente para que la Ruki actual se sintiera culpable. Porque si tenía que nombrar un defecto suyo, aquel, sin lugar a dudas, era el ser desconfiada, demasiado para su propio bien.

Desconfiar te priva de las cosas más hermosas de la vida, como relaciones felices, amistades duraderas… y amores eternos. Pasó la mano por su cuello, pensando en las suaves marcas que tiempo atrás el mestizo dejó allí durante las muchas noches que compartieron. Y aquello fue más de lo que Ruki y su temple de acero pudieron soportar, el ver las fotos en conjunto en el mural de la habitación tan sólo lo empeoró, se derrumbó en un suave llanto que lejos de desahogarla, la hizo sentir peor.

Estaba consciente de que sería otra noche sin sueño.

« — »

Por primera vez en mucho el invierno se le hizo frío como tal; estaba ya demasiado habituado a recorrer aquellas calles en su compañía o bien con los demás, echando risas, haciéndola de mediador cuando las bromas de Hirokazu molestaban a Ruki o cuando Juri soltaba una frase que silenciara incómodamente a Takato.

Extrañaba todos esos momentos de risas grupales o de besos compartidos en la soledad de aquellas calles del tranquilo barrio. No, extrañaba definitivamente lo de compartir sus besos mientras volvían de alguna parte cualquiera, probar los resquicios de brillo labial que ella todavía conservaba o de atraerla más contra sí cuando se sentían ligeramente ebrios tras una noche de fiesta.

Demonios, _la extrañaba_. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no romper en llanto allí mismo, presionando las uñas contra las palmas de sus manos y enfocando la vista hasta la luz de una de las farolas de la calle. A Jenrya le daba lo mismo admitir o no una debilidad, pero aún así, si iba a ponerse a llorar, no quería ser visto por nadie, no por orgullo, más bien por no preocupar a nadie a su alrededor.

O quizás sí era un poquito de orgullo, eso que las personas llaman "amor propio" que le impedía ser visto por otros mientras lloraba.

Maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a desandar camino, ¿para qué ir? Algo de su orgullo bullía en que él no tenía la culpa. Como pocas veces, se dejó cegar un momento por el orgullo y dio la media vuelta.

« — »

Dos personas egoístas, cada cual a su manera, están destinadas sólo a _destruirse_ mutuamente, eso ella lo entendía muy bien. O lo superaban o acababan con el otro en el proceso, mientras el entendimiento que debió llegar _nunca_ apareció.

Y aún así se halló a sí misma recorriendo las calles aledañas a su hogar, con el abrigo sobre el pijama y la tonta bufanda verde manzana que le regaló en navidad, buscando algo que no supo identificar en primera instancia, dándole vueltas a las calles vacías y volviendo con todo el desaliento a casa, sentándose en el portal y mirando al cielo nublado.

Bien, si todo había llegado a ese punto, también ella tenía parte de culpa, su estúpido orgullo hablaba antes que ella. Siempre, una costumbre que no pudo dejar ni aún con el paso de los años. Se culpó a sí misma, pero sabía que tratándose de necia, infantil, estúpida y una larga lista de defectos, no sacaría nada en limpio.

Sin embargo, siempre era más cómodo optar por el silencio.

Aunque ahora, como nunca, el silencio no era una respuesta válida, no suplantaba _ni a un sí ni a un no_. ¿Hasta cuándo estaría huyendo?

_Donde hay deseo, habrá una llama, donde hay una llama, alguien está destinado a salir quemado, pero aunque te quemes, no significa que vayas a morir._ Se acordó de esas palabras en alguna canción y se encontró a sí misma sonriendo, esas sonrisas torpes, esas que anteceden a un "estás pensando tonterías".

Se abrazó para reunir un poco de calor y volvió a soltar otro suspiro, más o menos el vigésimo en espacio de una hora, a cálculos rápidos.

El corazón, la consciencia, a veces jugaban bromas bastante pesadas.

« — »

Lo mismo que estaba desandando, volvió a caminarlo, esta vez casi corriendo, como un poder superior que llama a hacer las cosas, a cometer locuras, a enmendar errores y comerse el orgullo de una buena vez por todas.

Si hacía falta, se metería a la fuerza a su casa y le pediría comenzar desde cero, desde donde ella quisiera comenzar.

Sabía que Ruki significaba demasiado como para dejarla ir, ¿tirar a la basura cuatro años de relación, doce de amistad? No, ni que estuviera loco. Ni que fuera tan orgulloso, por eso, se apresuró a ir con ella.

Todavía podían solucionarlo, todavía quedaba tanto por aprender juntos…

Finalmente se halló ante ella, con las mejillas encendidas aún en la piel morena, la respiración agitada, el aliento huyendo en pequeñas estelas de vaho. Y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Por ella, sólo por ella, estaba dispuesto a aprender de cada caída, de cada error.

—Ruki… yo… —Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los violetas.

« — »

—Pensé que… estabas _cansado_ de nuestra… relación. —Articuló ella, justo antes de intentar ponerse de pie y verse atrapada por él, quien se había dejado caer de rodillas para abrazarla contra su pecho—. J-Jen…

Justo antes de que él apareciera, había comenzado a sentir una ansiedad extraña, mas no se movió de allí, sólo alzó la cabeza y agudizó el oído, como presa atenta al atacante. Sus manos, su cuerpo, todo en ella estaba temblando y sabía que no era por culpa del frío.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó pasos apresurados, deseó por un momento estar soñando, no quería que él viera las lágrimas apenas asomadas por sus ojos, ¡ella no lo permitiría _tan_ fácil!

Y, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que apenas Jenrya le abrazara, todo intento por resistir sería _inútil_.

En ocasiones como aquella, lo mejor era no preguntar los porqués de un problema, lo mejor era ceder del propio egoísmo, asentir con la cabeza y aceptar que se ha estado _errando_.

« — »

—Jamás. —Aclaró el peliazul, acariciando una de las mejillas de la cobriza, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña—. Quizás quedan cosas por aprender, quizás no sabemos amarnos bien… pero… estamos todavía para solucionarlo, Ruki. Siempre hay soluciones. Siempre.

La verdad resonando en sus palabras, la convicción en sus ojos, la seguridad de sus manos contra su espalda, el latir sincero de su corazón, ¿qué más? al final terminaron por convencerla de que aquello no estaba perdido. Aquello podía volver a comenzar.

Ellos no estaban rotos, tan sólo se habían desviado un poco del camino, pero siempre había tiempo para volver a enmendarse, más aún cuando se es joven.

—No vuelvas a asustarme… —suspiró al fin, relajándose entre aquellos brazos.

Definitivamente, tenían mucho por aprender aún.

* * *

Me tomé la libertad de tomar de ambas canciones y hacerlo una historia, puesto que las traducciones (hechas con mi inglés cavernícola, jum), me decían algo un poco diferente a los videos. Y si se trata de canciones, prefiero tomar los significados de las letras. Aviso que me las escuché toda la noche escribiendo esto...

Y que lamento que no saliera más largo. El final es... extrañamente feliz. Y el señor título fue una odisea, más que adivinar los pastelitos que le gustan a mi novio. Y es decir mucho, jaja.

Como siempre, gracias. c:

**Carrie.**


End file.
